


For my Family

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: End of Cold War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: A bittersweet goodbye is better than none, and for Prussia, there's nothing harder than to leave his child.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Kudos: 3





	For my Family

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and Klaus. He's my first oc!

For my family

He looked down at the face of his sleeping child and smiled. Please forgive me, Klaus. He knew the small boy would be devastated when he woke up, but this couldn’t wait. The wall was finally coming down and he refused to risk his son’s life.  
He kissed Klaus’s forehead and left the room. Russia met him by the stairs. “You don’t have to go. I can protect you for the rest of our lives.”  
Prussia shook his head. “I won’t risk him. You know that.”  
But you can barely stand! How are you going to reach them? The wall is tearing you apart. You’re going to die, Gilbert!”  
“Maybe. But better me than him.” Ivan couldn’t argue with that. Klaus was the glue that kept them together. And the little one has been sick for a long time. “Very well. I suppose you won’t want a ride at least?”  
Gilbert shook his head. “I can make it on my own. You need to stay here with the baby. To protect him. He needs you. He’s bound to you… I’m just in the way.”  
Russia snorted. “In the way? Since when did you become a coward? That boy is our son and he needs you too. Forget about your siblings. They’re adults. They can protect themselves. They don’t need you!”  
Gilbert gave him a sad, yet determined smile. “But I need them. I don’t want… I don’t want to die here. You’ve taken everything from me. But my end is my own! I love Klaus more than life itself. That’s why I must go. He needs to be fully bound to you… Just in case.”  
Russia knew he wouldn’t win. Even if I lock you up. You’d break your bones to escape… Not to mention your siblings’ pride. Gilbert smiled and patted his arm. “See you later, Crybaby~”  
“I’m not crying. Get out of here before I chain you up!”  
“Later, Muscovy.” Russia didn’t watch Gilbert leave the house. He couldn’t. I thought our child would be enough to keep us together. I hope you don’t die. Klaus needs you for more than just life support, and so do I.  
Gilbert ran. His body is a massive tomb of pain that echoed a broken wall. His vision became blurry and his ears started ringing. But he refused to stop. I’ll crawl if I must. But I’ll get there. His people were singing his old anthem and they seemed to pull him to the wall.  
But the ones he was listening for were nowhere to be seen. They don’t think I’m dead, do they? Surely, they came! He forced himself to the wall and started climbing. He almost reached the top when a rock slid out from under him.  
Someone, (himself?), cried out… yet the pain he felt a second later was in his hands and wrists. Someone caught me. He lifted his head and tried to clear his vision. And found himself staring into two sets of perfect sunny day blue eyes. “Kinder?!”  
They didn’t forget. They have me and now I… Using the last of his strength, Prussia crawled over the edge and into their arms. For a moment, he held them close and then he passed out with a smile.  
His arm under Prussia’s head. While Monika clung to his shirt and her ear was pressed to his chest. They’re breathing is deep and slow, but he knew they’d wake at the slightest thing.  
So, he wrapped his arms around them, Monika’s grip tightened, while Ludwig mumbled something. Not quite asleep then. Maybe I can help. He patted their heads and started humming a lullaby.  
It was an old one. He’s forgotten some of the words, but he knew the tune by heart. And as he reached the end, he began to cry. I’m sorry, Klaus. I’m so sorry! His children meant everything to him.  
He’d gladly do everything again if someone sent him back in time. Well… I’d kill Hitler at least. That scum should never have become the Furor! With that thought, Prussia closed his eyes and let the Germanies hold him all night.  
While in another country. A little boy is crying for him. “Oresama…. I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting during November. It was an interesting month. Please comment and or ask questions.


End file.
